Of snorkacks and other creatures
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: I have seen some strange creatures within these Islands, none of them as important as the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack, and none as strange as Rolf. Contains some elements of the Pokémon Universe.


Hello! This is my Traveling Journal. I hope it won't get lost between my books or eaten by a snorkack or some other creature, because this was daddy's last gift before he died.

But anyway, I'll start right now! Bye, Journal.

* * *

_June 6th, 2004_  
_I was by the lake when I heard noise. It was like a screech, but lower. The grass moved, and a light-blue, rodent-like creature appeared. I tried to tempt it with meat, but it fled. It was definitely not a snorkack, but it caught my attention. I've never seen an animal like this, and this strange, unplotted lands are said to be the home for strange creatures._

_June 14, 2004_  
_The rodent creature appeared again. This time it came with a larger, pink one. I think it might be a male, and the smaller one a female. I'll keep on looking._

_June 17, 2004_  
_The lake was full of interesting animals today. I didn't get close to them because many of the species were shy (there were bowtruckles playing with ducks!). I drew some of them, but as I'm not good at drawing, they won't serve much. Tomorrow I'll go to the town close from here (I think it's called Goldenrod)._

_June 19, 2004_  
_Luck wasn't on my side and I didn't find a good artist, but some wizard followed me and insisted on researching the unknown rodents with me. He said he's found more animals like that (a purple monkey with a hand on its tail) and almost no one in that city has ever seen them. Maybe they're creatures only magical people can see._

_June 20, 2004_  
_We spent the day looking for the rodents, but we couldn't find them. I used he pensieve Harry gave me and showed my memories to the wizard. He drew them (not an artist, but better than me) and we decided to go some place else and return on a later date._

_August 1, 2004_  
_Sorry, journal, but I had a big adventure and no time to write about it. The wizard (Rolf, he said) and I went north-east from the city with the strange creatures and found ghosts! They were different from the ghosts at Hogwarts: purple and black, with big eyes and scary teeth. One of them had a blue shine that the others didn't have. I liked them, but Rolf was afraid of them. He's a bit of a coward, but I like him. He doesn't have wrackspurts inside his head._

_August 3, 2004_  
_We were told of a magnificent bird that no one else can see. The little girl who told us is magical, but her parents don't know about that. We told her, but warned her to not to tell anyone else until she was older. _  
_I'm getting out of topic! Rolf and I went to investigate, but the monks on the Tower (apparently, the home of the bird) didn't let us in. _  
_Obviously, I confused them so we could enter. Their beards were full of nargles, anyway._  
_We found nothing but a feather with all the colors of the rainbow._

_August 9, 2004_  
_We found the bird! It looked like a phoenix, but with more colors. Rolf said it looked like the hybrid of a phoenix and peacock. He drew it from our memories and I wrote information about it (only from what I could gather of the surroundings). It's an elemental creature of fire, of almost four meters of height. It looked so powerful (and even sad) that I can't help but be amazed at it._

_August 10, 2004_  
_The monks found out about us! Rolf was very nervous, the poor dear, but I created a diversion and we Apparated away. It was fun, but now we can't go back to Ecruteak City._

_September 1, 2004_  
_After a couple of weeks of traveling, Rolf said he would return to London to see his niece off to Hogwarts. I was ready to resume my lonely adventures, but he asked me to go with him. His niece is sweet and lovely; a Ravenclaw like myself but more normal. She doesn't get bullied. I'm happy for her._

_September 3, 2004_  
_Rolf invited me to a date yesterday. I was surprised, but I said yes. We talked all night about the creatures we've seen in our travels. I liked his stories a lot, but he seemed confused about my stories. He has never heard of a crumpled-horned snorkack._

_September 7, 2004_  
_Rolf and I returned to the strange Islands and went directly to a place called Mt. Silver. Again, I had to confuse some guards to let us in, but once we were there we saw so many rare creatures! I saw a weasel-like animal with a feather on its head. Apparently, it had some kind of power over ice._  
_The awesome part was when Rolf stumbled upon a rock and hit a tree. From the tree, it fell the snorkack. _  
_I couldn't believe it! The most important quest of my life and it happened by chance. The snorkack is exactly like daddy described it, but it looks like an insect instead of the rock-like thing daddy believed. I was so happy I kissed Rolf. His face was as red as the Weasley's hair, and I found him adorable._  
_I took some photos of the creatures (specially of the snorkack) and came back to London._  
_This time, I took Rolf with me and I don't plan on letting him go._

* * *

**_For the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge: Amanuencis Quills_**


End file.
